Angel for Adoption
by willowtree420
Summary: Gadreel wasn't the only angel guarding the gates to Eden. While he remains locked in Heaven's jail, his closest friend is stripped of her grace and sent to Earth to live as human-while retaining every memory of her time as an angel. But even though having memories of heaven makes being a hunter significantly easier, being a Winchester is never easy.
1. Prequel

The smooth, grey cement walls that surrounded me were as maddening as they had always been. I don't know how much longer I could stay sane being locked up next to my best friend, never seeing his face.  
"Gadreel, are you okay?"  
Thaddeus had left only minutes ago, I only knew he was gone because Gadreel's screams had ceased finally after hours of our brother torturing him. Tears had dried on my face, relief pouring over my features once he voiced a reply.  
"I'm as well as I can be here, Sofiel."  
I heard the door to the prison open again, the slamming sound reverberating off the walls behind the angel who had come back for us. Instead of heading towards Gadreel, or even Abner, Thaddeus headed straight to my cell.  
"Your punishment has finally been chosen, sister. Your grace shall be taken from you so you may grow as a human on Earth now. Only, unlike the other fallen, you will remember everything. You are to live a long, human life, knowing you will return here and take Gadreel's place being tortured for your crime."  
By the time he had finished my sentencing, I had been backed into a corner. His blade slipped from his sleeve, and as he grasped it, I could feel a few tears slip down my already tear-stained face. The pain I felt as he stripped my grace from me was worse than hearing Gadreel's screaming for me to be left alone. Before I could make out his words, black had consumed my vision.

 **So that, my lovelies, is the beginning of my first Supernatural fan fic! I wanted a story where my favorite misunderstood angel gets some love!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the series Supernatural, or any of it's characters. They all belong to Erik Kripke.**


	2. Road Trip

Our dad always said I was an eerily smart and focused child. I progressed through hunter training much faster than Dean, no matter how hard he tried. I knew it was because of my days as an angel, they provided the perfect platform for being a hunter. I was the middle child of Mary and John Winchester, and while I barely held any family resemblance, they simply passed it off as long lost family traits, though I knew better. I had the vibrant green eyes that all three of us children had, as well as the full lips and freckles along my face, but my vivid red hair that hung down in curls to my waist and petite frame were both remnants of my angel form from when I had guarded the gate to Eden with Gadreel so many years ago.  
I was deep in thought, praying to Gadreel, hoping he was still alive and somewhat okay, when Dean slid into the driver's seat of the Impala. The worried look on his face made me look at him in questioning, but when he ignored me as he started the car, I finally voiced my question.  
"Alrighty Dean, spill. Why do you look like someone just stole the plastic ring from your cereal box?"  
"Dad finally called while we were finishing up last night. Voice mail he left is smothered in all kinds of ghost voice. So, looks like we're goin' to Stanford, sis."  
"Seriously Dean? He's the one who wanted out! You really think us turning up out of the blue is gonna change that fact? He's the one who slammed that door on us, not the other way around, man."  
"We're family, Sofie. Family business, calls for the whole family. We're going, end of story."  
I sighed and turned my body to the window, resigning myself to the cross country drive to pick up our youngest brother for what was sure to be an explosive family reunion.

I felt a hand gripping my shoulder, shaking me from the dream I had been having. I cried out as my eyes snapped open, Dean's face finally coming into focus behind the wheel of the Impala, darkened by the shadows of night falling into the car.  
"Who's Gadreel?"  
My eyes widened as I snapped my head towards my older brother, a few loose curls smacking my face. I cleared my throat, stalling for an answer.  
"He, uh, he's a character in that horror novel I was reading. It's actually pretty horrifying."  
"Sure it was Sofie. You're a horrible liar, but whatever."  
I sighed in relief as he dropped the subject, glad I wouldn't have to come up with an even lamer excuse as to why I was crying out for my oldest friend.  
"What the hell are we doing here, Dean?"  
"We're gonna go get us some beers."  
He waggled his eyebrows at me as he threw the door open, prompting me to roll my eyes and crawl out of my side as well, making sure to close our doors quietly before making our way to a cracked open window in Sam's place.  
"Come on, Sammy. You know better!"  
"Dean! Shut up or he'll know we're here, dammit."  
After I got through the window silently, Dean basically fell through, thumping his large boots onto the wooden floor, most likely alerting Sam to our presence. Only a few moments later, after Dean and I had split up, I heard fighting in the other room. Running in there, I saw Dean pinning Sam to the floor beneath him.  
"Whoa, easy, tiger."  
"Dean? You scared the crap outta me!"  
"That's cause you're out of practice."  
Sam managed to flip them over so he was pinning Dean to the floor now.  
"Or not. Get off of me."  
After Sam helped Dean up, I walked up and patted Sam on the back before standing by Dean's side.  
What the hell are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, we were looking for some beer."  
I smiled up at Sam, but he was looking at me with a pissed expression. Apparently he no longer appreciated me and Dean's sense of humor.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Okay. All right." Dean started, "We gotta talk."  
"Uh, the phone?"  
I glared at Sam, using what the boys called my "mom eyes" before speaking.  
"Be honest Sammy, if either of us had called, would you really have picked up?"  
He shifted under my gaze and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the light flipped on and a blonde girl looked at us confused. Her revealing clothes immediately drew in Dean as she began to speak.  
"Sam?"  
"Jess, hey. Dean, Sofie, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."  
Dean started staring at her creepily, a small smirk on his face as he checked her out.  
"Wait, your brother and sister, Dean and Sofie?"  
Sam nodded at her, and Dean decided now would be a good time to get a closer look at her, I walked towards her with him, trying to keep him from getting too weird.  
"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."  
Jess and I both gave him looks, before she started turning to walk out of the doorway.  
"Just let me put something on."  
"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."  
She gave him another incredulous look, as I smacked him in the shoulder hard enough to leave a mark if he wasn't wearing that ridiculous leather jacket he always had on. After giving me a look, he headed back over to Sam, while I stayed by Jess near the doorway.  
"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."  
"No," Sam started before crossing the room and wrapping an arm around Jess almost like she would shield him from whatever we would say to him, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."  
"Okay."  
Dean and I both turned to face them straight on, and I spoke first.  
"Um, dad hasn't been home in a few days, Sammy."  
"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift, He'll stumble back in sooner or later."  
Dean ducked his head for a moment, trying to compose himself before speaking.  
"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."  
Sam's face stayed the same as he calmly told Jess he was going to come discuss this with us outside. Once Sam was outside with us, I walked ahead to the car, working on getting comfortable in the back seat so I could sleep on the way to Jericho. Besides, the boys needed a few minutes to work out some of the crap between them that accumulated over the last few years. Once I heard the trunk slam and voices stop for a minute, I popped my head out the back window to see Sam agreeing to the trip, as long as he was back on Monday.  
"Family road trip, bitches!" I smiled, getting a small smile from Sam and Dean's traditional smirk.  
I sprawled out across the back seat and closed my eyes, praying to Gadreel as I did every night. I hoped he was still alive at least. I prayed to Him, hoping he would at least care enough to answer. We had been our Father's most trusted angel's, and I hoped that still meant something.  
I finally drifted off into a light sleep, filled with nightmares of Gadreel and Abner's screams bouncing off the walls of Heaven's jail.

 **There we are! Officially the first chapter in this story :) It will be a bit before Gadreel comes along since this is starting in the first season, but that doesn't mean Sofie can't have her own adventures first. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the characters in it. They are the property of Eric Kripke!**


End file.
